


Eliot, Phone Home

by rocketpool



Series: Nerd Love [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, cross-posted from LJ, feel good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpool/pseuds/rocketpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things only Alec gets away with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot, Phone Home

**Author's Note:**

> Because of a comment [](http://katbcoll.livejournal.com/profile)[**katbcoll**](http://katbcoll.livejournal.com/) left in _A Whole New Level of Dork_. This may be developing into a line of sappy-geeky movie references and how Eliot deals with them. I'm open to suggestions...

Alec is never allowed to go out drinking again.

Yeah, ok, Eliot can concede the point that it was all part of the job. You can't go for drinks with vice presidents and CEOs from Wall Street without actually ordering drinks, and while he knew that, this time at least, Nate would keep his wits about him long enough to get the job done... well. He'd sort of expected Alec to be responsible.

... He probably should have known better. Sophie has already absconded with Nathan, and god only knows where Little Miss Crazy Pants has got to. He's in this one on his own.

"Eliiiiooooooot," Alec says in a crackly voice, holding one long finger out and pointing, barely holding back a giggle. Eliot just raises an eyebrow at him. Alec slowly leans forward, finger aiming for Eliot's face, and he has to fight the instinctive urge to step sideways and break the kid's arm. "Eliiiiiiiiiiioooooot," Alec says again. He presses gently on Eliot's nose and smiles, pleased with himself and obviously content.

Until he totally loses his balance. Not that Eliot wasn't expecting it, so he catches him easily. And sighs. "Alright, time to go home."

"Goooo hoooooome," Alec parrots, grinning into Eliot's neck.

Right. Definitely never drinking again.


End file.
